


I'm Glad You're Here

by RoseLaflesh



Series: Learning to Dance [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fighting Monsters, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLaflesh/pseuds/RoseLaflesh
Summary: Amethyst gets a call from Steven telling her that they are in danger and need her help. Peridot wants to help as well but as things go from bad to worse, she realizes how out of her depth she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Peridot's fan fictions are getting a little smutty. lol. I think the Internet is tainting her.

“Amethyst,” Peridot sang as she danced off the warp pad.

“Yo, what’s up, Percy?” Amethyst said, lounging on the couch.

“I’ve come up with a way that makes me feel less bad when no one reads my stuff!”

“Oh yeah? How?” Amethyst sat up, eager to hear Peridot’s strategy.

“I’ve realized that if I post a whole lot of shorter pieces, then I draw in more people in total AND it makes it look like I’ve written a lot more than I actually have!”

“Cool, are you going to be posting them soon?”

“I already have. I just posted 13 quick one shots, all Percy and Pierre.”

“Well come here and let me read them,” Amethyst said as she gestured to the couch.

Peridot bounded over, jumping to a spot next to Amethyst. She was almost on top of Amethyst with one leg over hers and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were as close as they could be without being a single entity. Peridot opened up the first story, choosing to read it out loud to Amethyst. 

“Look, and this one’s already got a hundred views,” Peridot said before starting the next story.

“That’s great, Percy,” Amethyst gave Peridot a tight hug, “I’m so happy for you. I knew they’d start loving you.”

“Of course. It was only a matter of time. Okay, let’s get started. Percy watched Pierre collect the wood for that night’s camp fire. Sweat beaded down Pierre’s back as he grabbed each log in his powerful hands. ‘Hey,’ Percy said, ‘let me help you with that wood.’ Pierre smiled. ‘I think you can help me with more than just that.’ Pierre dropped the logs and grabbed…”

Suddenly there was a ringing that interrupted Peridot’s story. It sounded like Steven’s cellphone. Amethyst untangled herself from Peridot and jumped up to find the phone sitting on the bed. Amethyst answered the call while Peridot grumbled about poor timing.

“Yo, Steven’s phone. He’s not here right now…”

“Amethyst?” Steven said from the other end, he sounded kind of scared.

“Hey, Steven, what’s up?”

“Well, Pearl had taken me and Connie to train at that mountain, the one with the Heaven Temple place, and it turns out that there’s this really mean gem monster here. It kind of poofed Pearl. We’re hiding right now, but if you could come and get us, we’d really appreciate that.”

“Sure. You’re close to the bottom, right?”

“Um…” Then Steven let out a loud shout, “No, I think we’re closer to halfway up. A little ways past the stream. Hurry, I think it found us.”

“Got it. I’m on my way.” Amethyst hung up. “Sorry, Percy, but there’s a bit of a Crystal Gem emergency. I’ve got to go save Steven." She jumped over the couch, landing just in front of the warp pad. “I’ll be back real quick and we’ll finish those stories back at the barn because there’s no way you’re reading those in front of Steven,” She added with a laugh.

“Wait, you’re going? I want to come too.” Peridot scrambled off the couch, tripping a few times, to catch up with Amethyst.

“No offense, but this is kind of too dangerous. You’re not a fighter.”

“I captured a corrupted gem before.” Peridot stomped her foot.

“Yeah, but that one wasn’t dangerous, it just ran around a lot. This one has already poofed Pearl and if Steven and Connie are in trouble, then this is more than you can handle. Stay here and I’ll come back.”

Amethyst stepped onto the warp pad and aimed at the Heaven Temple. Even though Amethyst thought that the argument was over, Peridot disagreed and jumped into the warp stream with her. After a few seconds she caught up.

“Peridot, this is too dangerous for you. Stay home.”

“But aren’t I a Crystal Gem? Isn’t that what you guys do?”

“When you’re ready to fight. You don’t even have a weapon, let alone the ability to handle it. It’s too risky to bring you along.”

“Aren’t you the one who always takes risk?”

“Well, sure, but…”

“Then let me take risks with you.” By now they’ve arrived at the temple. 

Amethyst looked around. So far it seemed quiet, but a little further on, there were signs of a fight. She didn’t know what she was up against, but it didn’t look nice. “Fine,” She said in a harsh whisper, “If you’re going to come anyway, then stay close by me and stay quiet. We need to find Steven and Connie quickly.”

“Okay,” Peridot whispered back.

They moved quickly up the path. Amethyst checked back every now and then to make sure that Peridot was keeping up and to make sure they weren’t being snuck up on. So far Peridot had been doing a good job in keeping pace and staying quiet. Because there was no talking between the two of them, every little sound stood out. Even the flutter of a few birds taking off made Peridot jump. She was beginning to regret coming along, but she was already this far and there was no way she was backing down after the fuss she made. Besides, it proved her point that if she put up enough of a fuss, Amethyst would give her whatever she wanted.

“Wait,” Amethyst said, holding up a hand, “Here’s the stream. Steven and Connie can’t be far off now.”

“Okay.” Peridot took in a deep breath. “Steven! Connie! Where are you!” Peridot shouted.

Amethyst quickly put her hand over Peridot’s mouth, but it was too late. The ground began to shudder, and a large bull shaped monstrosity with the limbs of an octopus barreled out of the forest.

“Run!” Amethyst shouted as she grabbed Peridot’s hand and pulled her through the creek. The corrupt gem followed close behind. “Steven! Connie!” Amethyst shouted.

“Amethyst!” Steven shouted. Amethyst looked to see him sticking his head out of a pile of boulders.

Using her better agility, Amethyst waited for the corruption to catch up before making a sharp turn towards Steven. It stumbled and ended up rolling over itself, taking out several trees in the process.

“Steven, are you and Connie alright?” Amethyst asked.

“Yes,” Connie said, poking her head of the hiding spot, “But Pearl isn’t.” She showed Amethyst Pearl’s gem that she held carefully in her hands. Beyond being poofed, her gem was fine. Looking at the two kids, it was clear they were the ones who had seen better days. Bruises and torn clothes told Amethyst that they had fought all they could before hiding. She wasn’t going to ask them to fight anymore.

“Alright, look after Pearl and Peridot, I’ll take care of the monster.” Amethyst then let go of Peridot’s arm and ran back toward the corrupt gem. 

She pulled out her whip and snapped it at the bull’s face, getting its attention and drawing it away from the others. “Come and get me!”

However, Amethyst didn’t expect it to move as quickly as it did and it smacked her in the back, sending her flying into a tree.

“Amethyst!” Peridot cried in terror.

Steven and Connie looked at each other and came up with a silent agreement.

“Peridot, look after Pearl,” Connie said as she handed the gem over.

“Wait? What!” Peridot cried out as Steven and Connie fused into Stevonnie and charged at the monster.

Peridot held Pearl close to her chest as she worried about her friends. Stevonnie went to swing their sword, but it grabbed their wrist in one of its tentacles. They tried to pull away, but it held firm. They couldn’t move forward either. They tried to use the shield to free themself, but instead it grabbed the shield, crushing it in one painful snap and throwing Stevonnie away like they were a rag doll. Steven and Connie couldn’t hold it together and they unfuse. Connie crawled to Steven, who laid unconscious on the ground. She stood over him sword ready even though she was barely able to hold it.

“Hey,” Amethyst shouted, drawing the creature’s attention away, “Remember me?” Amethyst’s whip wrapped around one of its horns and she threw it away from the two children. Connie could no longer hold up the sword.

The enraged monster began charging at Amethyst, who barely managed to keep out of its range. Every so often she would use a rock to launch herself at the corrupt gem, slicing away limbs with her whip, but they grew back almost as fast as she removed them.

Seeing that the fight was moving away from them, Peridot rushed over to help Steven and Connie.

Connie looked up at Peridot in tears. “He’s hurt badly.”

Peridot looked at Steven. He must have hit his head when they landed. Blood dribbled from his forehead. 

“But, humans can heal on their own, right?” 

Connie shook her head, “Yes but it takes time, and if he’s too badly hurt.” Connie held onto Steven’s hand, wishing she had the healing power.

Peridot noticed that Connie had her own share of cuts and bruises. “Aren’t you hurt too?” 

“I’ll be fine.”

“Then let’s get Steven out of here.” Peridot reached down to try and pick up Steven, although she doubted she had the physical strength to do so.

“No,” Connie said, pushing Peridot’s hand away, “If his spine is hurt, then moving him could make it worse. We need to wait until we get more help.”

Peridot looked at the unconscious Steven. She had never been this terrified. She regretted coming along. Amethyst was right, there was nothing she could do. In her head, she thought over every single thing she could have done differently, all the things she could have done to prepare for moments like this, but here she was, completely unprepared and the people around her hurt.

Amethyst let out a loud cry of pain and there was a large crack. Peridot turned around, hoping to see that the monster was down, or that sound was simply a boulder being broken, but instead she saw Amethyst on the ground and her form was glitching out of shape. Peridot was beyond thinking now. Terror ruled over every single action, and as the monster closed in on Amethyst, Peridot knew what the most terrifying thing in this whole situation was. 

Setting Pearl’s gem on the ground, Peridot charged towards the monster and stood between it and Amethyst. “You will not harm her!” She shouted.

A tentacle whipped Peridot to the side like she was a spec of dust before picking up Amethyst and tossing her into another tree. Amethyst’s screams fueled Peridot’s movements as she ran back to Amethyst, standing in the way once again.

“I will not let you take her. I can’t lose her. She is the best thing that I have ever found in this entire universe, and if you hurt her again, you are going to be sorry!” Peridot could feel herself burn, but it wasn’t the same heat she felt with the fan fictions. It was the fire of someone ready to fight. 

The monster swiped a tentacle to knock Peridot out of the way, but just before it reached her, the form turned to dust and the gem fell harmlessly to the ground. Connie collapsed from exhaustion as the dust cleared. Not wanting to risk it reforming on them, Peridot quickly bubbled the gem and sent it off. 

“Thank you,” Peridot quickly said to Connie before hurrying back to Amethyst.

Amethyst put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “I guess it’s a good thing you came anyway,” She said weakly as her form glitched again, trying desperately to stay solid despite the cracks and chips in the gem. Her hand fell through Peridot’s arm. “Where’s Steven?”

“He’s knocked out. Connie is too scared to move him.”

Amethyst laughed to herself. “Wow, hasn’t this been a disaster. Remind me to tease Pearl about it later.”

“Come on,” Peridot said as she tried to pick Amethyst up, “We need to get everyone home and everything will be better.”

Using her body as support, Amethyst struggled to her feet. Her entire body hurt from the beating she just took and the dizziness that always came from a cracked gem. They had barely reached Steven when her leg fizzled away and both of them toppled over. Connie barely caught up to them, dragging the sword as she limped beside Steven and sat down on the other side of him.

“So now what?” Amethyst asked as she laid on the ground.

“I don’t know,” Peridot said as she looked at Steven. He was still breathing, but that was the only part of him that moved.

“Peridot,” Connie said softly, “Why don’t you go look for Garnet? I’d go, but the warp pad doesn’t work for humans like me.” 

“Yeah,” Peridot agreed. She looked down at the two and then said to Connie, “You’ll look after them, right?”

Connie nodded and Amethyst said, “It will be alright, Percy, just hurry back, alright?” Amethyst gave her a big smile.

“You’re hurt,” Peridot said with heavy tears drowning her vision, “I’m the one who’s supposed to comfort you.”

“I’m not dying,” Amethyst said as a glitch spun her head around and mixed up her limbs. “Just hurry up and get some help. A cracked gem is a bit annoying, you know?”

Peridot nodded and ran back down the trails. Her legs were too short to move quickly, and she wasn’t built for stamina either, but she kept moving. The people she cared most about in the world were hurt and she was the only one who can help. She was going so fast, that she couldn’t stop herself properly when she reached the warp pad and fell face first, not even bothering to stand up before she activated it, sending herself back to the temple. She managed to mostly straighten up on the way there and hit the ground running towards the temple door. Before she could smash her fist against it, the door opened and Garnet stepped out, soon struck by Peridot’s momentum. 

“Take me to them,” Garnet said, already knowing the problem.

Peridot was about to open her mouth to ask how Garnet knew the others were in trouble, but Garnet answered before she spoke. “If everyone is seriously hurt, then there’s no time to waste on questions. Take me to them.” She stressed every word in the last sentence.

Peridot nodded and they warped back to the Heaven Temple. Garnet picked up Peridot and they ran up the path at twice the speed Peridot ran coming down. Within minutes, they found the others.

“Garnet,” Connie cried out in joy.

Garnet set Peridot down, who then ran back to Amethyst’s side. “I hurried,” Peridot said, half laughing.

“Peridot, you carry Amethyst and Pearl, I’ll carry Steven and Connie,” Garnet said.

“Careful with him,” Connie said as Garnet lifted Steven up.

Garnet gave Connie a calm smile. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be alright.” She then cradled Connie into her other arm. 

Holding Pearl’s gem in her left hand and holding Amethyst’s arm behind her neck with her right, Peridot followed Garnet back down. Amethyst hopped along, making it a little easier to carry, although the constant shift in weight kept threatening to throw Peridot off balance.

“Thanks,” Amethyst said quietly, “For trying to save me in the fight.”

Tears threatened to drown Peridot’s vision again. “It wasn’t as if I was able to do much.”

“Are you kidding? You stood in front of that thing to protect me. If it wasn’t for you, I doubt Connie would have been able to take it down. You did awesome. I’m glad you came.” Amethyst let her head rest on Peridot. Even though this threw off their center of gravity even more, Peridot wasn’t complaining. 

“Of course I came. I love you,” Peridot said.

“Not as much as I love you.”

They reached the warp pad. Peridot had expected them to warp back to the temple, but instead they were in a rose garden with a large fountain in the middle. Garnet began to walk towards the fountain.

“Where are we?” Peridot asked.

“Rose Quartz knew there was no way for her power to heal every single gem all the time, so she build this fountain. It’s infused with her magic.”

“How do we use it?” Peridot asked as she hobbled over to the fountain with Amethyst.

“Like this.”Amethyst pushed away from Peridot and splashed into the water. There was a faint glow around her gem and she surfaced in a joyous splash, gem fully healed. “Man I love that.” Amethyst said with her usual grin.

“You’re alright,” Peridot said half as a question and half as confirmation.

Amethyst’s grin softened into a warm smile. “I’m fine.” She leaned forward and kissed Peridot.

Garnet set Connie down on the edge of the fountain. “Does it work for humans too?” Connie asked.

“I don’t know,” Garnet said with a frown, “We’ve never used it for humans before.”

“Yeah, but if it’s Rose’s power, then I’d be surprised if it doesn’t work,” Amethyst added.

Connie nodded and dipped her hands into the water. It was much warmer than she expected. Not that she expected it to be icy with how warm the air was, but it was warm like a nice bath. The cuts and bruises on her hands washed away as if they had simply been drawn on with ink. She looked up at Garnet in surprise, who simply responded with a stoic nod. Garnet then placed Steven in the water up to his neck. Amethyst and Peridot crowded around as Connie lifted up hand fulls of water and drizzled it on Steven's head.

Steven’s eyes fluttered as he woke up and looked around. “Connie?” He said in a sleepy voice.

“Steven!” Connie cried out as she leaped at him, wrapping him in a hug, and sending both of them under the water. They surfaced a second later, laughing. “I’m so glad your okay.”

“I’m just glad we didn’t have to send you back with those injuries,” Garnet said to Connie, “They’d worry your mother too much.”

“Yeah.”

“Is Pearl alright?” Steven asked, suddenly remembering her.

“Yes, she’s fine,” Peridot said, handing the gem back to Steven.

“So, now that the day’s been saved, how about we head back to the barn and you can finish reading me those fan fictions,” Amethyst said, giving Peridot another kiss.

“Of course. And wait until you hear the next one. In it, Pierre sees Percy…”

“Not in front of Steven,” Amethyst whispered into Peridot’s ear.

“Oh, right. I suppose I shouldn’t spoil it anyway.”

“I love you,” Amethyst said again with another quick kiss before they left.


End file.
